


Book's Heaven

by kincy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Book Shop Owner Castiel, Brotherly - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sorry for my poor grammar, book shop, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kincy/pseuds/kincy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is Book's Haeven Owner. One day the guy he’s never seen before comes to his shop, and he feels something differrent with him since he've seen the guy.</p><p>Some fluff that I hope you'll like it. Leave a comment to tell me what do yo think about it! Those comment will tell me what should I improve. Thanks a lot. Love you guys. Non beta all the mistake is mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is Book's Haeven Owner. One day the guy he’s never seen before comes to his shop, and he feels something differrent with him since he've seen the guy.

The book shop’s door open. Castiel turns to his customer. He looks unfamiliar. Well, it’s not like his shop is so popular but he’s been living in this city for 3 years. He should have seen the guy’s face before like at the diner, the grocery or maybe the park but, he sure that he’s never seen this guy before.

“Is this place Book’s Heaven?” That’s his shop’s name. So this guy is new here, obviously. He smiles a little and answers.

“Yes, It’s here. You’re new here right? I’ve never met you before.” The guy shudders. Why? Did he scare him? Oh, he doesn’t want the new guy to scared of anyone in this city. When he’s going to say something the guy just giggles.

“Nah, man. I’m not new here. I was born and raised here, but I just come back home yesterday. Last time I was here it’s – well 3 years ago I think.” That’s the time he arrived in this city and starts his shop. 

“So – uh – How can I help you?”Castiel asks and the guy just swears. Did he make him shock or something?

“Shit. Sammy’ll kill me. Thanks for remind me man! Well, Can you give this to the owner, please? My brother told me to give this to the owner.” He takes the note paper and nods.

“Actually this place is mine and it’s only me who work in this shop.” He smiles and looks down at the note paper. This handwriting seems familiar then he sees at the end of the books’ name it signed ‘Sam’. Right, Sam Winchester has called him last night that today he’s going to give him books’ name that he wants.

“You’re Sam’s brother?” He looks up at the guy in front of him. 

“Yep, Dean Winchester. Little Sammy’s big bro.” Dean nods and looks in his eyes. He just realizes how green Dean’s eyes are and that freckles on his face make him look so gorgeous. Wait why he’s praising his customer now. 

“I’m Castiel by the way. Castiel Novak.” He projects his hand out and they shake their hands.

“I’ll get you Sam’s book. Uh – you can walk around if you want. It would be quite long.” Dean nods. He walks to his laptop and searches the books’ name then he goes and gets the books. It takes a while to get all of Sam’s books, but he got it anyway.

 

“Dea–” He’s going to call Dean, but the way Dean looks and walks around his shop like he’s enchanted by it makes him feels something inside which he don’t know what it is. 

“Dude, if you finished you should tell me. You said that it would be quite long, didn’t you? It’s just 5 minutes pass.” Finally, Dean turns to him and looks surprised. 

“My apologize Dean, but it’s almost 30 minutes pass. And you look enjoy with the shop. I don’t want to interrupt. So–”He says and Dean blushes a little and looks down at the floor instead of him. He smiles with that posture. Has anyone told Dean how cute he is when he’s blushing? Wait he’s praising his customer again. What wrong with you Castiel?

“Uh – well. My bad then. Anyway, your shop looks so beautiful. It’s peaceful and quiet. I like it. Very much actually.” Now it’s his turn to blushing. He’d had compliments about his shop before, yes. Buy don’t know why this time it makes him happier than any time.

“Thank you. Uh if you want you can come and stay anytime. This shop isn’t too busy to stay.” He offers and sees that Dean’s eyes glow brightly for a moment.

“I’d love to! But I think today isn’t the right time. ‘Cause Sam’s going to kill me if I get back late and make him waste his precious reading time.” Castiel laughs lightly and hands him a books bag.

“Anyway, See you soon, Cas!”

“I’ll look forward it, Dean.” Dean gives him a wave and walks through the door. He waves back then walks back to his counter. Meanwhile the thought that Dean just gave him a nickname hit him. It’s not the first time that anyone calls him Cas, of course. But he just met Dean an hour ago. He doesn’t mind anyway though it’s good to be a friend with someone like Dean then let it be that way then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya Guys! Thanks for reading this. I'm sorry that I can't write it longer. I'm not skillful in Enhlish haha but I'm happy to write about Destiel. Please leave the comment so I can know what's your opinion. Next chapter will come soon. So stay tune guys. Love you♥


	2. Shopping isn't that bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, Sam uses him again. He guesses if it not a books then it’s mom’s grocery list. If it’s books then he can go and meets Cas again. That’s great! But he’s wrong, it’s mom’s grocery list. Ugh that’s Sammy bitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes your new chapter!! Enjoy guys.

It’s 3 days now since he came back to Lawrence. It was his hometown and still is. Compares with 3 years ago many things in this city have changed, for example Cas’s book shop ‘Book’s Haeven’. He recalls that 3 years ago it’s an abandon building. Dean has to applaud Cas about renovated it. 

 

But something still the same like his old school, Bobby’s garage that he used to work for when he’s graduated from college or the Harvelle's Roadhouse which now his old friend Jo work at, it’s her family business anyway. 

 

Right the other thing that stills the same is his family. Dad’s still the mechanic at Bobby’s and mom’s beautiful as always. His little Sammy’s still a bitch, but he’s a good lawyer in this city. That’s what mom told him when he arrived. 

 

He still wonders about his parent, they let him spend his life-time like he wants for 3 years without any convince him to find a job or work with Bobby and Dad. Kind of weird family,huh. The reason he came back is he thinks it’s time to find a real job, because he’s 28 now. He should start a real life though he doesn’t want to work at Bobby’s not because he doesn’t like them even he graduated with Engineering Mechanics. He used to work as a mechanic, and feels it’s not his style. That’s the reason he went to spend his life-time and finding himself. 

 

He found that he’s a good barista. When he’s in Portland, Oregon, he entered the barista course, and graduate with a good compliments from his master. He worked for the local café for 2 month which he really enjoys it. So maybe he’ll start his own little café, because there is no place that have a takeaway coffee shop. Yeah he should do that, but the problem is he can’t find a place for the shop. Almost all the city is a ton of houses, he assumes that there is no more blank land or buildings anymore. Look like he has to keep this idea in the locker then.

 

“Dean,what are you gonna do today?” He looks up at his oversize brother with a confused look. Why would he want to know? He’s curious so he asks

 

“Why would you want to know?” Sam shrugs and sits next to him on the couch.

 

“I just wonder if you have anything to do or not.” He gave his brother a ‘What wrong with you since I’d gone.’ look. 

 

“If I don’t then what? You’re going to take me a drive around town or what?” 

 

“So you don’t?” Dean shrugs. He doesn’t know what to do anyway. If Sam’s going to take him on a drive then cool. He looks at his brother and sees him grin from ear to ear. 

 

“So…that’s mean you can go and get me these things, right?” Ugh, Sam uses him again. He guesses if it not a books then it’s mom’s grocery list. If it’s books then he can go and meets Cas again. That’s great! But he’s wrong, it’s mom’s grocery list. Ugh that’s Sammy bitch!

 

“Oh, my client’s calling. Anyway good luck with shopping Dean!” Sam picks up his phone and walks away. Leave him alone with the grocery list.

 

“Dean, Sam told me that you’re going to shopping for me, right?” Mom perks from the door and he nods.

 

“That’s sweet, honey. I’ll make you a pie when you’re back, alright?” Well, looks like this shopping is not that bad. Mom’s pie is the best! Believe him, He’d eaten all of the US’ pies, and his mom’s is the best. He goes to his car and decides to walk. He just wants to explore the city too. Maybe this’ll be a good way to.

 

When he’s done shopping, he intends to head to home and waits for his pie. But he instead walks along the road which head to nowhere, and the he hears the hooter’s sound beside him. So he turns and finds a car. The owner opens the window and perks out. Oh that’s Cas, such a miracle though. 

 

“Hello Dean.”

 

“Hey Cas. Don’t you have to stay at your shop?”

 

“Oh, well I’m going to go back home. My shop closes at 3 pm.” He can’t help but feels stupid, ‘cause he’s already known that from Sam when he told him to gets the books yesterday. 

 

“Oh – right. Then see you around, Cas.”He smiles slightly and begins to walk again.

 

“Wait, Dean. If you don’t mind I can give you a ride.” He looks back at Cas who give him a generous smile.

 

“Uh – I don’t want to bother you. I can walk, really.” Somehow Cas seems disappointed. Well if he offers maybe it’ll be rude if he refuses, and Cas seems really willing.

 

“But if you’re willing, then – uh – I guess it’s okay.” Then Cas’ face’s brighter. He goes down from his car and help Dean carries his bags and opens the door for him.

 

“Cas you don’t have to do this much.”

 

“It’s okay, Dean. I truly want to help. So you live at Sam’s house, right?” Cas answers him after he’s in the car. He nods and Cas starts to drive.

 

“You know the direction?”

 

“Well, I used to dropped Sam his book when he can’t come and get it at my shop. So why would you walk to the grocery instead of drive?”

 

“I want to explore the city though. It’s quite change from last 3 years.” He laughs lightly. 

 

When they arrive at home, he takes his bags. Cas goes down from his car and helps hand the bag to him.

 

“Is that Castiel?” They turn to the gate and see mom’s walking to them.

 

“Hello, Mrs.Wincherter.”Mom gives Cas a pout and says.

 

“I’ve already told you Mary’s fine, haven’t I?” It seems his mom and Cas’s quite close.

 

“Sorry Mary.”

 

“Cas, thanks for giving me a ride anyway.” He says while takes his bags from Cas. Cas grins and shakes his head.

 

“You’re welcome anytime, Dean. Just calls me if you need help. I’m willing to help, don’t be courteous.” He takes Cas’ name card and nods.

 

“If you don’t have to go home early, you can stay. I’m going to make a pie, if you’d like to. I’ll be glad.” Mom smile brightly at Cas and waves her hand to the house. He turns to Cas and starts convince him.

 

“Yeah, Cas. You should stay, mom’s pie is the best. Thinks that’s for giving a ride home then.” Cas seems awkward but nods finally.

 

“Yes, I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it appeal why Dean left the city before. I hope you enjoy it, I'm enjoy writing this myself. Again leave the comment so I can know what's your opinion. Stay tune for the next chapter! It won't be so long! Love you♥


	3. More human? he guesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s me, Cas. Flatter myself.” Dean laughs loudly and whispers to him. “’Cause it’s only thing I can flatter myself.” Then Castiel laughs with him. This guy is really funny, he likes when Dean’s around. It makes him feels more human, he guesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping it this long. But there you go! Enjoy it guys.

And he’s in Dean’s house. He maybe has come here, but never really goes inside. He just dropped Sam’s books at P.O. Box, and greeted Mary or John from outside then back to his shop. That’s it, but now he’s here in their house. Sitting at the dinner table waiting for Mary’s pie with Dean’s wandering around and take his grocery stuff into the fridge. He feels awkward, of course he is. 

 

“Is there anything I can help?” He finally asks. Dean turns to him immediately, and frowns.

 

“What? Nah, you don’t have to do anything. You’re a guest.”

 

“But – “

 

“No ‘But’ Cas. You’ve helped me enough.” Dean folds the grocery bags and put them in a small box on the counter. “Anyway, would you like some coffee? Like you said to me before ‘Don’t be courteous’” Castiel blushes. Dean’s really good at uses his own words against him. Dean grins and walks to him. 

 

“So what, Mr.Novak. Can I get the order, sir?” Castiel feels like he’s in some coffee shop, but he knows Dean’s mocking him. So Castiel decides to play along.

 

“Well, Black with cream’s just fine.” He smirks a little, and Dean laughs slightly then walks back to the counter. He feels less awkward now so he stands up and goes to Dean. He leans over the counter to see what’ Dean doing. He seems very fluent at this, and then he notices something.

 

“You didn’t use instant coffee?” Dean looks up at him, and looks back at the coffee machine.

 

“Yeah, I think it isn’t the real coffee you know it just like coffee grounds.” Then Dean presses some bottom on the coffee machine. “I used to drink it until 2 years ago, when I can make my own coffee. That’s my paradise.” Dean chuckles, and leads him to the table.

 

“I drink it for most of my life, really.” Dean frowns at his word. “I can’t make coffee so I’ve to use that instant coffee. I’ve had roasted coffee before, of course just never really find the good one.” He sits opposite of Dean. 

 

“No offence, but that quite sucks man. But today you’ll find your paradise.”

 

“You seem so confident.”

 

“That’s me, Cas. Flatter myself.” Dean laughs loudly and whispers to him. “’Cause it’s only thing I can flatter myself.” Then Castiel laughs with him. This guy is really funny, he likes when Dean’s around. It makes him feels more human, he guesses. His family always tells him that he’s quite colorless sometimes. Then there’s a cup of coffee in front of him.

 

“Go taste for it, and tell me I’m right.” Castiel chuckles and sips his coffee. It’s fragrant than any coffee he’s ever had, and its taste – God – not too strong and not too weak. It’s right. Perfect. If that the word he’s looking for. Dean seems pleasure, he leans back to his seat and watches Castiel enjoys his coffee.

 

“Told ya.”

“Yes, you’re right. It’s perfect, Dean.” Dean smile widely. Mary walks out from the kitchen calls Dean and Dean leaves.

 

“There you go! Mom’s pie is done.” He looks at what Dean’s carrying. It’s an old traditional apple pie. Dean looks happier than he’s seen him. Looks at the pie with wide sparkle green eyes just like a kid sees toys. Dean really is a kid. He grins with that thought. 

 

“I’ll grab plates then. It’s in the kitchen, right?” Dean nods and going to say something, but Castiel’s already gone. He finds Mary in the kitchen and ask her would her like to have pie too? She shakes her head says that he should enjoy it with Dean, and hands him plates and forks. Ha thanks her then goes back to Dean.

 

“Aw, Cas. You finally back! I can’t wait to have mom’s pie.” He seems really excited. Dean’s definitely a kid when it’s about pie. He laughs slightly and hands Dean plates and forks. Dean cuts him a slice and another for himself.

 

“Oh, I forgot an ice-cream. Wait here I’ll grab it very quickly!” Before Castiel can say anything Dean’s gone, and back with vanilla ice-cream. He scoops for Castiel and himself then ran to put it in the fridge.

 

“Let’s have it, Cas.” He nods then take a bite. It smells so sweet. The pie crust’s thin and not solid and the stuff’s really good, it’s sweet and creamy with ice-cream also not too sweet. He’s to use the word Perfect again. Looking at Dean who’s really enjoys his pie. His green eyes now more sparkle and wider. 

 

“You know what, Dean.” Dean looks up at him while chewing his pie. “You quite like my brother.” Dean frowns so he continues “He’s got a sweet tooth.”

 

“nhm nhot na nanghwt nhooth nghernon.” He’s confused with what Dean just said. Dean swallows his pie and says again. “I’m not a sweet tooth person.”

 

“But you seem really enjoy pie?”

 

“I do LOVE pie. I’m obsessed with it. You can say that, but I’m not obsessed with cake or candy. I can eat them though but I prefer pie.” Oh, he feels a little shame.

 

“I apologize for my misunderstood.” Dean shrugs and says.

 

“It’s okay, Cas. Even Sam used to think I’m too.” He laughs with that then has another bite. “But you can say chocolate is my second favorite sweet.” Dean winks at him, and Castiel has some idea from it.

 

“Favorite thing noted.” He grins. Wait, that line seems weird. It’s like a couple know their hate or like things. Oh, God. What did he do? Did he just make Dean confused or anything? So he looks up at Dean who’s digging in his pie like the same, but Castiel missed the flash of pink on Dean cheeks.

 

“Uh – Cas.”

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

“The thing you’ve said before.” Dean smile shyly and continues “That I can come and stay anytime. Did you mean it?” Right, He said that. Castiel gives Dean his generous smile, and says.

 

“I mean it, Dean. You can come over anytime you’d like. My shop opens at 9 a.m. – 3 p.m.”

 

“That’s – uh – that’s great, I think. What about this Friday, can I come around 10?”

 

“Of course, you can. I’ll look for it. I think I’d better go now. Thanks for the coffee and this pie. It’s really amazing.” He beams, gets up and grabs his plate.

 

“Ah, right. Put the plate down, Cas. I’ll do it myself. I’ll walk you to the gate then.” He put it down then walks to his car with Dean.

 

“Again, thank you, Dean.”

 

“I should thank you, Cas. Not you. Anyway see you on Friday. Have a safe ride, man.” Dean waves at him, Castiel waves back and goes to his car.

 

“See you on Friday, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just came back from my vacation yesterday. Sorry again guys. Again leave the comment so I can know what's your opinion. Stay tune for the next chapter! It won't be so long! Love you♥


	4. Turns out to practice to be a staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nervous about what? A date, nah. It can’t be – womanizer like you won’t have a date.” And he’s insulting him. Why? Just because he like one-night stand doesn’t mean he can’t have a date, right?(He’s not a womanizer, he just like one-night stand relationship!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go!! Another Destiel Fiction. I'm sorry if it feels like floating around. I'll stick to my plot next time, I promise. Anyway enjoy!

Nervous

 

Is the only word in his head. Yes, he’s nervous. Fucking nervous, actually. Whatever, today is that day. THAT Friday which means he’s going to Cas’s shop, and he don’t understand WHY he has to nervous? It’s not like a date or something, isn’t it? Wait, why he compared it with a date? And why he keeps asking why, ugh he really hate himself right now.

 

So Dean pulls his hair and walks around his living room like a fool. It’s 8.30, he has hour and a half to calm himself down. And seriously? Pulling hair? It doesn’t help to calm him down so he gives up. Stop walks around then sits.

 

“Son, seriously. What’s wrong with you? You look like a fool walking around like that.” He doesn’t know either how to answer his dad.

 

“Dunno, dad. Just nervous.”

 

“Nervous about what? A date, nah. It can’t be – womanizer like you won’t have a date.” And he’s insulting him. Why? Just because he like one-night stand doesn’t mean he can’t have a date, right?(He’s not a womanizer, he just like one-night stand relationship!)

 

“Dad, it’s not a date okay? Just hang out with my friend.”

 

“Friend? Who? Johanna? Benny? Who?”

 

“Not all above – Um – Cas.” Dean again doesn’t understand why he has to feel a little bit coy with that. He looks at dad who’s giving him his ‘I don’t believe you’ face.

 

“Cas? You mean Castiel?”

 

“Uh – yeah. Why? Can’t I just have some quiet friend?”

 

“Well, Castiel is a good kid and really polite, but just – I don’t know seems to be opposite from you.”

 

“What am I in your eyes, Dad!”

 

“A womanizer.” Maybe his dad’s too damn straight. 

 

“Whatever you say, Dad. I’m leaving. To hang out with my – opposite from me – friend.” He rolls his eyes and grabs the key. He still hears his dad yell behind him but he doesn’t even turn back.

 

“Hey! Don’t give your old man a roll eyes thing! And be safe, son.”

 

He walks to his car, his baby which let him drive her across the country and back. She’s the most beautiful in the world for him (with his mom, of course.) 

 

“Shit.” He swears and run into his house while his dad sits on the same couch before he left.

 

“What?”

 

“Forgot my thing. Bye Dad!” And he goes back to his car then drives her to Cas’s shop. The sigh on the door is open now so he pushes it. The bell above the door rings and Cas turn to him with his usual look. Messy hair, blue eyes, looks curious all the time and may he say he looks like grumpy cat too. Okay, it’s weird to describe people with a cat but that’s how he sees, alright? Cas smiles a little then gesturing him to walk inside so ho does.

 

“Good morning, Dean”

“Heya, Cas. But it’s a little late now, ain’t it?” Cas chuckles and he walks to the counter. “Nice as usual, huh.” Cas seems confused so he expands. “Your shop.”

 

“Oh, right. Actually these couple of days is quite a mess here. Because the new books arrived so I’ve to organize them, but better now even it’s not finish though.”

 

“I can help.” Cas looks hesitate. Maybe he’s worrying about him to mess up his shop. “If you teach me I can do that. I’m a quick learner.” He winks unnecessarily with his last sentence.

 

“But – uh – you’re here to rest. I don’t want to disturb you.” 

 

“Nah, I want to and I don’t have anything to do. Let me help okay? At least hand you a book or something.” He insists. Cas still hesitate but finally says something.

 

“Alright, if you insist you can help me take the book from my storehouse.” Cas nods then leads him to the door behind his counter. Behind the door is the room full of boxes which obviously full of books. He picks it up and realizes it’s quite heavy then he sees Cas carries 2 boxes easily. What? 

 

“I’m stronger than you think, Dean. Run the shop alone isn’t that easy.” Like he can read his mind. “Come on, you said you’re going to help me so pick that box up.” He says and leaves him with the boxes, alright. Let’s do it.

 

“Good. Now put it in Fiction zone and go carry another.” Cas pats his shoulder and goes back to the storehouse again. They go in and carry out a few times until all the boxes are at their category then they start to set them into the shelf.

 

“Alright Dean. You helped me enough. You’d be tired now, go treat yourself and thank you very much for helping me this much.” Cas smiles slightly then continue to set the books again. So he glides to his car, grabs his things back to sit on the stool in front of the counter. Pours coffee into the mug he found on Cas’ shelf behind the counter. It’s black with cream like Cas drank at his house before. 

 

“Here.” He says and hands him a mug. Cas frowns which make him more like grumpy cat. “You must be tired too.” Cas takes the mug and sips.

 

“Thank you” He whispers and leans his back with the shelf, relax for a moment.

 

“You are workaholic, aren’t you?”

 

“I think so. But it kind of my happiness – you know this is my life – this shop.” Cas chuckle with that and he seems really love his shop maybe just like he love his baby or pies or coffee. Speaking of pie he finally recalls that his mom gave him something.

 

“Oh, right. Uhm, my mom baked you a cookie – chocolate chip.” He hands Cas a box from his denim jacket.

 

“Told Mary I says thank you then.” 

 

“I’m sorry it’s broken.” He says when Cas opens the box and his cookies all broken, but still stay as a piece.

 

“It’s okay, Dean. I’m sure it’ll still delicious.” Cas bites his cookie and tells him how tasty it is. He smiles with that unreasonably. He thinks he just happy that Cas happy. Alright, sound crazy and creepy, but it is. Well, at least right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! How's your days guys? Mine is quite boring(as the same lol) but writing this help me to escape from my boredom for a while! thanks! Again as usual please leave the comment I really want to know what's your opinion about this. Thanks lot for reading. Stay tune guys! Love ya♥


	5. Hang out in the shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t want to talk to me?” Since when he’s this tease? He has no clue about it maybe because he just can’t to resist teasing Dean. Right, that’s it. And he finds it very enjoyable to see Dean scurries which is the new side of Dean. He always being cool and like flawless, seeing him this way? Much more fun. Ah, this is gonna be so much fun for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your new chapter! Enjoy guys.

After a little break Castiel tells Dean to go explore the shop when Dean’s gone he starts to put the rest books into its shelf. The shop is quiet and peaceful as usual but this time he feels anxious from unknown reason. Maybe because that ‘tap’ sounds when Dean’s shoes impinge the floor or maybe that sound Dean uses to express his interest in the shop. 

 

Then he hears the noise behind his back so he turns to find the source. He finds then drags the stool into his way. Why would he do that? And he knows why, Dean sets the stool far enough to not disturb him while he’s doing his job then sits. Yes, just sits and stares directly to him.

 

“So my shop is that boring?” He questions. Dean gasps for a while and shakes his head.

 

“What? No! Your shop is real awesome. I just get tired.” Dean replies. “I didn’t mean to disturb you should – uh – do your job.” He raises his brow with questioning look.

 

“You don’t want to talk to me?” Since when he’s this tease? He has no clue about it maybe because he just can’t to resist teasing Dean. Right, that’s it. And he finds it very enjoyable to see Dean scurries which is the new side of Dean. He always being cool and like flawless, seeing him this way? Much more fun. Ah, this is gonna be so much fun for him.

 

Castiel’s trying so hard to hold his grin and pretending to be disappointed. Dean now is more scurries. Oh, look at his eyes. They’re shifting with troubled? He thinks. So he waits for Dean to response and urges him by turn away and sets the books into the shelf. 

 

“Uh – Cas.” Oh, he feels so guilty now. Dean’s voice is really remorseful. Is he put it too hard? But before he can say anything Dean continues. “I – uh – I didn’t mean to make you think I don’t want to talk to you, alright. Damn, I’m not good at word so – um – I really want to talk to you, but I thought you’re busy and having me here is enough disturbance.” And he turns back to Dean who’s looking at the floor. Oh, he looks so regretful and also fetching like little kid’s dispraised. Wait, he thinks the regretful man is fetching? There is something wrong with him, obviously.

 

“Dean, don’t be remorseful. I’m not mad at you and won’t be with some fool reason. I – uh –” Should he tell Dean that he’s just tease him? Will he mad at him? Oh, what should he do?

 

“You what? Cas.” Dean gazes directly at him with a suspecting look. Alright, Castiel, you have to admit the consequence of what you’ve done. So he tells Dean.

 

“I – uh – I just teased you.” He looks down at the floor, waiting for Dean to yell at him with anger or something but what he’s got is just a laugh. So he looks up at Dean questioningly. Dean’s still laughing. “You don’t mad at me?” Dean stops while wipes tear from his eyes.

 

“What? If I don’t have Sam as my brother maybe I will, but you know have that bitch as your brother? I can handle little teasing. Just don’t do it too much, alright?” He nods, wait, is that mean he can tease Dean if he stay in the line? 

 

“Okay.”

 

“But where do you get the idea of teasing people? You didn’t look like that kind of people that enjoy teasing someone.” Dean asks and he grins. 

 

“You remember my brother that I mentioned last time, right?”

 

“Oh, so it’s from him.”

 

“Yes, grow up with a trickster give you a lot how to do something like that.” He twitches his lips and puts more books into the shelf. Then they just talks about what’s been changed in the town, about when Dean’s on his road trip which is really interesting. He listens to Dean while going his job. It’s more enjoyable than alone doing this stuff in his shop alone. He never wants to stay around someone this much before, and that anxious feeling is gone by now.

 

He glances at Dean who’s still talking about his experience with those bright green eyes. He looks happy and yes, Castiel’s happy with that. After finished Fiction zone he’s going to move to Biography zone and realizes that it’s noon now.

 

“Dean, it’s noon now go get your luch.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I always pack myself lunch.”

 

“Okay,then. Do you want anything else?” He shakes his head and Dean’s gone. Castiel decides to finish this Zone before walk to the counter and grab his lunch. When he sits on the stool he sees the door open so he puts his lunch down and expects the customer but there’s Dean. He frowns because Dean just went out like 10 minutes it can’t be this fast.

 

Dean says nothing and drags nearby stool and sits in front of him. So he picks his sandwich up again then eats and Dean pulls something out of the small bag – burger – and he bites it. Look like he went and get a burger and decides to eat with him. Should he be flattered?

 

“Should I be flattered?” He mocks. Dean looks up from his burger and gives him a wink.

 

“You should be, Cas.” He feels his face is burning up so he bites his sandwich instead of looking at Dean. He can hear Dean chuckles and they eats their lunch quietly but no awkwardness. 

 

After they finished their lunch it likes what they did before lunch, doing job, talking aimlessly. And Dean wanders around to stretch his legs. By the time Castiel finished setting the books it’s almost 3 p.m. which is almost the time he’s to close his shop.

 

“It’s always like this?” He doesn’t sure what Dean’s talking about but he suspects it’s the time.

 

“Actually I always finish it late to 4 or maybe 5 if it’s a lot, but thanks to you it’s a lot faster. Thank you.” He smiles at Dean and has something in his mind. “For this help I – uh – would like to know if you interested to hang out with me. I know a good candy shop and their chocolate is real good.” 

 

“So you really noted my favorite thing?” Dean chuckles “Yeah, I’d like to.” Then he feels himself smile wider.

 

“Alright, let me get my car.”

 

“No, We’ll take my baby just give me the direction.”

 

“I’d love to meet her.”

 

“Yeah, and you’ll love her. She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen except my mom.” They laugh at that then Dean help Cas to close his shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it 0.02 at night(Thai's time zone) and now I really tired anyway hope you enjoy it and please leave me the comment about your opinon on this, Love you guys♥


	6. Tricks & Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gabriel Novak, Cassie’s brother. Nice to finally meet you Dean-o, Cassie here has babbled about you a lot.” Gabriel grins and winks at Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your new chapter enjoy!

And here they are, showing his baby to Cas who’s looking at her with wide eyes. Dean feels really proud about that.

 

“Very beautiful, Dean” Cas looks up at him while saying that, of course she is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

 

“Told ya.” Dean grins and leads Cas to get inside the car. “So where is that candy shop?” He asks after they get inside.

 

“Uh – from this way, turns left and go along 24th alley.” Cas points his finger to tells Dean the direction. He nods then starts the car, inside is quite silence so he can’t help but turns on his usual radio station and the classic rock’s playing. Cas flinches from an unexpected song.

 

“You don’t mind, right? If you don’t like I can turn it off.”

 

“No, just didn’t expect that.” Cas answers then looks on the road again. “There it is.” Dean follow Cas’ finger and finds a lovely small shop with a sign ‘Tricks & Candy’. When they are inside the shop where is filled with candy, lollipop, toffee and chocolate. The man with a sucker in his mouth walks toward them and chuckles even there’s nothing funny. His eyes scanning Dean like a scanner then he looks at Cas who’s wearing his grumpy cat face.

 

“Well, well is that your crush that you’ve mentioned, huh Cassie?” Dean blushes with his choice of word and pretends to look around.

 

Cas rolls his eyes before he says. “Ignore him, Dean. This is that brother I’ve mentioned before, and this is my friend Dean.” 

 

“Gabriel Novak, Cassie’s brother. Nice to finally meet you Dean-o, Cassie here has babbled about you a lot.” Gabriel grins and winks at Dean. 

 

“Dean Winchester. So you’re that sweet tooth brother.” He meets Gabriel playful eyes.

 

“That’s why I open this shop.” Gabriel nods and point his sucker to Dean.

 

“Stop embarrassing me, Gabriel. Don’t you have a shop to run?” he sees Cas rolls his eyes again and Gabriel just chuckles then leaves after another teasing.

 

“You can use my office up stare if you want.” He winks and continues sucking his sucker.

 

“Gabriel!!” Alright, now he knows where Cas get the idea of teasing. “Dean, let’s go your chocolate’s waiting.” Cas states after a sigh. Dean nods and turns his attention to the sweet scent of the shop then there’s chocolate’s scent, a bittersweet scent really helps him to forget Gabriel’s teasing. 

 

They walk to chocolate racks, they have so many looking good chocolate such as chocolate bar, chocolate truffle with many fillings, chocolate toffee and candy. He picks a lot of them, like he said before chocolate is his another favorite sweet beside pie. Dean also picks something for his mom too, she loves chocolate as much as she loves his dad and her sons. He can’t help but smiles to himself with that thought. 

 

He looks up from the tray to see if Cas’ bored or not but he looks quite enjoy at staring at him, wait did he just said at him? He meant to say at the chocolate. Whatever, after he finished choosing chocolate they just heads to the counter and hands the shop assistant a tray then Gabriel walks down the stare with his sucker and that teasing smile again. When the shop assistant tells the price Dean reaches into his pocket to find his wallet but Cas hands the money to the shop assistant and why he did that? He really doesn’t understand this dude.

 

“Oh, such a gentle man, Castiel. Pay for his date. I’m so proud of you lil’ brother.” Gabriel chuckles and gazes at blushing Dean. “Aw, Dean-o you don’t have to be coy. My lil’ bro here is a real gentle man.” Then he laughs that’s really annoying, though.

 

“Dean, here’s your chocolate. Let’s go.” Cas ignores his brother and pats his shoulder leads him to the door.

 

“Yeah, we should go. Anyway nice to meet you, Gabriel.” Gabriel waves at him until they’re outside. He stares at Cas to see his reaction and he swears that he sees Cas’ blushing a little.

 

“Sorry for my brother’s behavior.” 

 

“Nah, it’s okay. He’s a trickster, right? And I think he’s funny, though.” He states to Cas. “You know – uh – you don’t really have to pay for my chocolate, Cas.”

 

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to, Dean. Just think it’s my gift for you and a reward for Mary’s pie and cookies then.” He smiles slightly. Dean nods and decides to suggest something.

 

“Then let me buy you a dinner, okay?” He sees Cas lifts his brow in surprise and nods.

 

“If you want to.”

 

When the other agrees he starts his car and drive to the diner that he always goes ‘The Roadhouse’ It’s a diner with a bar at night and really their burgers is awesome. He doesn’t say it because it’s his friend’s but it’s really good, beside their awesome burgers the other things are great too. Let’s say that everything in the Roadhouse is great. But the point is he doesn’t know what Cas likes it seems Cas knows him but he doesn’t which is quite unfair.

 

“Heya Dean! Long time no see, huh. I really miss you, you know that Winchester?” It actually is because he didn’t come here since he arrived at the city so for Jo it’s 3 years. He hugs her back and grins.

 

“Yeah, 3 years. And I miss you too, Harvelle. Where’s Ellen anyway?”

 

“At the counter as usual. Oh, hi Castiel!” He lifts his brow with surprise so Cas and Jo know each other.

 

“Good evening, Jo.” Cas grins at Jo and they finally sit down at their table.

 

“So, how can you guys know each other? And what do you want too.” 

 

“Dean went to my shop and I drove him home once. We just hung out at my shop today and my usual menu, please.” It seems Cas comes here frequently.

 

“Dean at book shop? Quite interesting and your pasta with salad’ll coming soon and what about you Winchester?” Jo writes down the menu and looks toward him.

 

“First Harvelle, Sam used me and I’ll get my burger with extra onions.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I forgot that you’re burger monster. I’ll get you guys your meals then, good luck with this ass, Castiel.” Jo winks at them and leaves.

 

“Hey, I’m right here!” Dean shouts after her and he hears Cas chuckles. He turns to face Cas who’s still chuckling. 

 

“Why are you laughing?”

 

“You and Jo seem really close.” And Cas doesn’t answers to his question.

 

“Yeah, she’s my friend since I was a kid.” He shrugs and Cas nods. So he asks him another question. “Uh – Cas, may I ask you something?”

 

“Of course, Dean.”

 

“I saw that you have a blank room behind your storehouse, right?” Cas nods and he tells his purpose “Do you have any idea to do with that room?”

 

“I used to think that I’d let someone rent it because my shop’s on the corner so you know even that room’s behind my storehouse it still face the road too. But as you see it’s too small to set any shop.”

 

“I think it’s quite big and – um – Are you okay if I rent it?” And he finally says it, cause his little café will fit in and it’d be really nice working nearby Cas.

 

“Oh, it’d be great Dean.” 

 

“Yeah, I think so.” He grins and there come their meals. They enjoy it and talk about Dean’s idea about his little café. Dean doesn’t know that how his eyes are sparking and wide. When they finished, Dean keeps his word he pay for it and drives Cas back to his shop.

 

“Today’s really great, thanks Dean.” Well, it sound quite like some sentence after a date, isn’t it. But he has to admit that today is great like Cas says. “And if you like you can come and observe the room then we can discuss our contract.” He nods after Cas states.

 

“Alright see you soon then, thank you too Cas.” Cas grins at him and he waves. “Then – uh – bye.”

 

“Goodbye Dean. Be safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Gabriel and Jo! I really enjoy their coversation with Dean & Cas especially Gabriel. I think the next chapter will be the end of this story and I'll try my best to post it this weekend. Stay tune guys and please leave me a comment.


	7. Finally?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Telling someone that you love them is hard, I know. But isn’t it worth to risk for?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I know it’s not that easy, but when you say it, you’ll feel like all of your uneasiness is disappear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your last chapter, hope you guys enjoy it and thank you for reading this to a very end : ) I love you all.

One week passed and Dean came to his shop almost every day to observed his room and talk about renting, of course. But as more as he talks to Dean as more as his feeling grow, feeling that he’s not quite sure what it is. So he seeks for his help from his kind of more experience with relationship brother – Gabriel – 

 

“Gabriel” Gabriel turns to him with sucker as always. He raises his brow while looking at him. 

 

“Mhm?” Alright, Castiel put yourself together and ask him already.

 

“Have you – have you ever felt something warm inside your chest grow every time you think or talk to someone?” He’s sure that now he’s blushing from the look in Gabriel’s eyes.

 

“Aw, looks like someone here is falling in love, huh.”

 

“Shut up, Gabriel.” And now he’s blushing more than he’s ever been. Screw Gabriel, he should have never asked him about this. He gets up and starts to walk to his room.

 

“Hey, hey. Cassie stop! Castiel!” Gabriel grips his shoulder and pulls Castiel to face him. He throws his sucker to the rubbish bin and stares at him. “Look, it’s okay to fall in love, alright? There’s nothing wrong with that and whoever this is I’m sure as hell, he or she’s so lucky.” 

 

“I –” How can he’s going to tell his brother that he’s too afraid to tell? And is this the love not just something for a short while? He doesn’t really know.

 

“Telling someone that you love them is hard, I know. But isn’t it worth to risk for?” He meets Gabriel’s eyes and nods. His brother can be the useful brother sometimes. “Just ask them out then tell them and I’m sure that Dean-o has that feeling for you too.” Gabriel gives him a playful wink and walks away with chuckle. Alright, he’s still the same brother who loves to tease everyone.

 

Thinking about Gabriel’s advice, it’s quite useful and true. He needs to be braver to ask Dean out. He can do this and he’ll, so he picks up his phone and rings Dean. Shortly Dean picks up, breath he has to breathe, right takes a deep breath and stop shaking. Who knows it can be this hard. 

 

“What’s up, Cas?” Oh my god, no he can’t do this. He’s going to screw this up, no, no ,no. Dean’s going to think he’s freak and not going to talk to him or meet him anymore and he can’t stand it. “Cas, are you still there?” Oh, he has to answer him right now.

 

“Uh – y – yes, I am.” His voice sounds like he’s freezing, bad start really.

 

“Cas, you alright man? You don’t sound good.”

 

“I’m fine.” No, he isn’t. He’s going to freak out and going crazy and all of it will happened because this Dean Gorgeous Winchester.

 

“If you say so and what’s up?” And now he forget his purpose that’s sucks really, okay he’ going to ask Dean out and he has to do it properly.

 

“I just want you to know that we can discuss about our contract tomorrow if you’d like.” What did he just say? He didn’t mean to be that serious. He’s already screwed this up, now he’s hopeless.

 

“Oh – that’s – uh – great, I’ll go ‘round 4 p.m. then.” Did he just mishear or something? Because Dean sounds a little disappointed.

 

“Yes, see you tomorrow then.” Why is his sound stiff like that? Hope that Dean won’t mind that.

 

“Yeah, see ya soon. Bye, Cas.”

 

“Goodbye, Dean.” He finally did it. I feels quite relief, he thinks. But tomorrow it needs to be more communicate less business, yes he’s going to ask Dean out not only discuss a business, he must be softer. Cas throw himself in to the couch nearby and stares at the ceiling with a wide grin inside his head.

 

Then the day is come. He wakes up early than usual, wears his white button-up and his suit pant as always but today he also wears a blue tie, is it too formal? He doesn’t know but the tie gives him more confident. Castiel takes a deep breath and nods to himself then goes to his car.

 

He drops by at Gabriel’s shop to pick some chocolate he sees Dean chose, and he really can’t escape from his brother’s teasing, again. After leaves Gabriel’s shop he arrives at his shop around 9 when’s almost the time he has to open his shop. He inspects his shop to kill the time until it’s 4 p.m. and this isn’t the first time he wants to speed up the time.

….

Dean’s waiting, waiting for what? He doesn’t really know either. How can he believe that the guy who loves one night stand will want to have a long term relationship? And it doesn’t even start with sex. He wanders around the room and makes his dad asks what’s wrong with him. How can he answer that if even himself doesn’t know?

 

“Dude, you okay?” Sam asks him and again he doesn’t know if he’s okay or not, so that’s an answer.

 

“I don’t know, man.” His brother gives him a worry look, he pats his shoulder and looks at him in the eyes.

 

“Dean, if there’s anything you know you can tell me, alright?. Anything, if it makes you more comfortable.” And there’s the start of chick – flick moment, but he thinks this time he needs it.

 

“Well, it just – you know that I’ve never thought about long term relationship, right?” Sam nods then they sit on the couch. “But this time I – I want to be with this one like really really want and I don’t know what to do, ‘cause I never have something like this before.” Dean can’t meet his brother’s eyes so he looks down at his lap where he clenches his hand tightly.

 

“Dean, come on. This isn’t that complicated, you just need to tell your feeling.” If it only that easy he’ll tell at the last time they met. When he‘s going to say that, Sam just continues before he can say anything. “I know it’s not that easy, but when you say it, you’ll feel like all of your uneasiness is disappear.” Maybe, he can do this? Maybe.

 

“Okay, I – I’ll try.” Sam smiles at him widely and pats his shoulder again.

 

“Of course, you can.’ And he waits again.

…

Castiel checks his shop for the last time before lock the doors. Today isn’t busy, there’re some customers but not busy. He waits until he hears the purr from Dean’s impala, he checks himself again and walks toward the door when he sees Dean gets out from the car and almost reaches the door, he opens it for him with a little grin. Dean wears his black tee and maroon unbutton button – up, he looks stunning as always. Dean looks a little bit surprise from his raising brow, but he doesn’t say anything. Castiel leads Dean to the small table that he put a red tulips vase on it with a renting contract beside chocolate tray.

 

“Wow.” Is the only thing Dean says when he sees it. Dean’s eyes are wider now at the time they sit on the stool.

 

“I think I should make it not so stressful with chocolates and flower vase then we can discuss our contract comfortably.” Dean nods with his words and stares at the contract so he slides it to Dean.

 

“You can eat the chocolate – you know I prepare it for you.” He smiles slightly and Dean freezes for a short while.

 

“Y – yeah, uh – thanks I guess.” He smiles wider from Dean’s anxiety, like he said before sees Dean scurries is really enjoyable. Castiel gives Dean a time to read the contract while he’s staring at Dean. 

 

 

“Alright, I think we can sign this.” Dean says when he looks up at Castiel and Dean gives him a signed contract then he signs it.

 

“I just notice, did you tie a tie because it’s a business discuss?” Oh, Dean notices it. Should he tell him that he wears it to gives him courage to asks Dean out?

 

“Y- yes, something like that.” He can’t meets Dean eyes now. They finally signed the contract so it’s time to ask Dean out already. He takes his time by slowly put the contract into his folder then he gazes at Dean who’s eating chocolate. Alright, he needs to do this, it’s now or never. 

 

Castiel takes a deep breath then looking at Dean in the eyes. “Dean, may I talk to you?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“I – uh – I” No,no,no. He can’t do this, but this is his one and only chace. He needs to do it. “Would you like to hang out with me?” Dean looks confused. Oh, did he just say something stupid?

 

“Didn’t we already do it?”

 

“No,no. I mean – uh – like.” Now he’s looking at the tulips vase instead of Dean.

 

“You mean like a date?”

 

“Yes.” He glances at Dean and doesn’t believe what he sees. Dean’s burning red. “Uh – Dea –” Before he can finish Dean grabs his tie and pulls him close then press their lips together. They close their eyes and just let feeling controls them, the feeling – love – 

 

“What? I –” He questions Dean who’s panting now.

 

“Oh, shut up, Cas.” So he shuts up. “Didn’t we already date?”

 

“Uh – yes?” Looks like Dean count when they hang out together as a date.

 

“Then you should ask me for more, you stupid ass.” Dean grins widely and he knows what Dean means.

 

“Will you be my boyfriend then?”

 

“Hell yes.” And they just kiss again and again and again. “Wait, Did I just have my boyfriend as my landlord?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Red Tulips are the hue of choice to express that you are deeply in love.
> 
> Thanks again to whoever that reading this, It might not be the good one but I enjoy writing it and hope y'all enjoy it too. Thank you, all of you and I love y'all♥♥ >3


End file.
